


Teen Wolf Reverse Bang 2015 - Better Run - Art Master Post

by starshinesoldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Teen Wolf Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshinesoldier/pseuds/starshinesoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt and Art Only. No story to go with this at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on livejournal - http://sailorstarshine.livejournal.com/63597.html  
> and tumblr - http://starshinesoldier.tumblr.com/post/128232991014/teen-wolf-reverse-bang-2015-better-run-art

**Title:** TBA  
**Author:** **[thedfwthings](http://thedfwthings.tumblr.com/)**  
**Artist:**[ **sailorstarshine**](http://sailorstarshine.livejournal.com/)  
**Warnings** : Art is spoiler-y for the story! So make sure to read it first!  
**Notes:**  Just wanted to thank the [ **twreversebang**](http://twreversebang.livejournal.com/) Mods for making this happen! This is the first time I’ve sent in two prompts (I got THREE authors! OMG, so excited!) so I didn’t get to make a lot of art for one story.  
**Medium:**  Ink and watercolor.  
  
  
Also on:  **AO3**  and [ **LiveJournal**](http://sailorstarshine.livejournal.com/63597.html)  
  
  
  
**The Art Prompt**  - 3010  
**Rating:**  Any  
**Suggested Pairing(s):**  No preferrence  
**Description:**  Kira, Malia, Allison and Lydia ready to kick some big bad into the next week. 


	2. Character Design - Lydia Martin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia in her fisherman’s hat. The desert sun isn’t kind to her fair skin.

 


	3. Character Design - Allison Argent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison's fairing better in the desert sun. Also, I couldn't resist the little red riding hood cape for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison and Lydia, weary after their long treck, but they still have a long way to go

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making the girls look raggity and dirty was hard. My watercolors were not cooperating and everytime I tried to add the 'dirt and blood' the first layer of paint would wipe off! Can't wait to read Dray's fic! :D I don't know if it will ever be posted, but I'll be sure to link it here if it ever does!


End file.
